In Fiction and In Reality
by RosesandThorns666
Summary: Not set within current rivalries. Erica Marshall joins the WWE and is immediately thrown into the current storyline of a rivalry between Kane and the Great Khali. And while and on-screen romance develops between Erica and Kane, it's hard for an off-screen romance to be kept at bay. Please R&R! M for language and content.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: **Not set within current rivalries. Erica Marshall joins the WWE and is immediately thrown into the current storyline of a rivalry between Kane and the Great Khali. And while and on-screen romance develops between Erica and Kane, it's hard for an off-screen romance to be kept at bay. Please R&R!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _WWE _or the characters in it. I only own my OC.

**A/N: **Okay, so I kinda had a weird dream to inspire this. During my teenage years I had a total crush on Kane...I think it's those big hands...Anyway, Please review, I hope you like it. I know it all kinda just kicks off in this chapter and there's no real background information but it will come, I promise.

Happy reading!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

* * *

**In Fiction and In Reality**

**Chapter One **

Erica knew the drill.

Get in the ring, win her début match against Torrie Wilson all in good sportsmanship, celebrate, make a début speech, be interrupted and assaulted by the Great Khali, and be rescued by Kane. She'd met everyone she needed to so things should go smoothly, surely. Nervously, Erica brushed out her dark locks, wincing as she found a knot in them. She always got more knots in her hair when she got nervous. She bit her soft, plump bottom lip as she looked over her reflection with her blue-grey eyes.

Her wrestling attire, black with white, blue, purple and pink swirls up the sides, covered her up as much as Vince would let it. Her fingerless black gloves made her hands look stronger, and her black elbow pads made her muscles look a little bigger. She looked strong. She looked kind of hot, if she said so herself. Little make-up but enough to make her look more beautiful. Her breasts were pushed up comfortably and padded for protection, and her legs looked long and sexy. Perfect.

Her character was meant to be sort of lost with a sweet disposition. Yet she was meant to be hiding a dark side, and a dark past. Much like Kane. In reality, Erica had a wonderful childhood, good education and had been rather popular in school, but she'd had her fair share of trauma and heartbreak. She was hoping to incorporate some of that into her character, so she would be able to make it more believable.

Taking a deep breath, she took a drink of water, and met up with Torrie who gave her a soft smile. The first night was always the scariest. It was always the toughest because the crowd would make a judgement from the performance and the 'stage presence'. Torrie headed out first, and with a shaking breath, Erica braced herself for the biggest moment in her life so far. Her music, _Science _by _The Birthday Massacre_ began to play, and she waited for her cue to walk onto the stage. And she did, making sure to look around at the crowd and encourage them to cheer for her. They were cheering pretty loudly, which was a relief to her. It gave her a boost of confidence, and as she climbed into the ring, thankfully without tripping over the rope, she smiled at Torrie, and held her hand out for the other woman to shake it. Torrie happily obliged and the match got under way.

It wasn't too showy, but it was a rather exciting match, and by the end, Torrie was too exhausted to keep it going so she let Erica pin her so she could try to catch her breath. Erica, before even beginning her celebration, helped Torrie to her feet, and shook her hand, raising her hand with her own to show that there were no hard feelings and that Torrie had fought as hard as she had. The crowd went crazy. The good sportsmanship thing always went down a treat, and Torrie made her way up the ramp slowly, so Erica could start to make her speech. She leaned over the side of the ring, asking for a microphone, and was handed one so she could begin her speech.

"Well, well, well." She began, "I've been training a long time to get here. And I gotta say, for that reception alone, the blood, sweat and tears have all been worth it."

The fans cheered for her again, and she regained her breath, running a hand through her messy hair as she took a moment to remember her lines the best she could. Vince said they didn't have to be spot on, as long as they were pretty much accurate with what had been written for her. She'd written most of it herself.

"I'm here to make a good career for myself, and fulfil my dream." She said, "I wanna be Women's Champion, and I will fight to the death if I have to, to achieve that goal. And I just know that you guys are gonna be a great help to get me through. I feel at home already. Thank you so much for this warm welcome to the WWE."

The fans cheered again, but as they did, the familiar sound of an Indian sitar filled the arena, and the fans began to make booing sounds. Erica knew what was coming, but did her best to look confused as she awaited the mystery person interrupting her speech. And as the Great Khali made his entrance, her expression changed to one of fear. She wasn't scared of him at all in reality but she had to play it up for the fans.

She didn't want to over do it, so she just looked ahead with her thin eyebrows knotted in a frown, while her body moved slightly as though she was on edge. As the giant approached the ring, he pushed her down onto the mat, and backed her into one of the far corners of the ring. She sat there looking up at him, and listened as the translator sent a message to Khali's current rival, Kane. They were fighting over the World Heavyweight Championship, and Khali had been terrorising other superstars for the several weeks this storyline had gone on to try and provoke a reaction from Kane.

"Kane!" The translator called, "The Great Khali realises that some of those superstars he has taken out were capable of fighting him back, and he knows that maybe his actions haven't angered you as much as he'd hoped..."

He gave a cruel smile, perfect for the moment, Erica thought before he continued, and Erica focussed back on the giant above her who reached out to grab her hair. She knew what was coming, so she just took a deep breath to brace herself.

"So...We figured we'd try a new tactic. Let's see how you'll react when the Great Khali tests his true strength out on our newest Diva, huh?"

The crowd cried out in shock as Khali grabbed a hand full of Erica's hair and lifted her off the mat as if she weighed nothing. She screamed in agony, terrified that her scalp was going to come away from her head. She kicked and tried to get her feet onto the ropes, anything for some leverage, but then she felt the pain of hitting the mat again as the monster threw her down, and she hit her head hard. It knocked her into a daze for a moment, but that horrible, huge hand was in her hair again, grabbing it as he lifted her head and slammed it over and over into the mat.

It was relentless, like he didn't realise he shouldn't be taking it so far, and Erica's face was red and wet with the streaming of the countless tears pouring from her eyes both from fear and pain. She was praying for Glenn to make an entrance sooner rather than later. She felt her heart jump into her throat because she knew that right now, she really needed saving.

Then the bang came that signalled Kane's fireworks and she caught a glimpse of Glenn literally sprinting towards the ring. He shot down the ramp, and Erica felt nothing but relief as he pulled Khali off of her, Irish whipping him so hard that he flipped over the top rope of the ring and fell gracelessly onto the floor. She'd never seen a man move as fast in her life, so momentarily, she wondered how bad Khali had hurt her. Glenn did the best glare he could at the larger man, warning him off, and the translator merely pulled the Khali away. The fans were probably expecting a punch up, not what had been planned, which is why the cheering suddenly became sounds of confusion.

Glenn's concern was Erica. She'd been hurt much worse than intended, and despite his overwhelming fear for her safety, he stayed in character the best he could. He spared a few seconds to huff and puff as Kane would before he turned to gaze at the young woman sobbing on the mat. His expression became confusion, like he didn't understand the emotion he was feeling, just as the creative team had told him, and he slowly approached her. The crowd quietened down with anticipation, wondering what was going to happen.

Glenn knelt down, still in character, and touched Erica's shoulder. She flinched, and he knew that she wasn't putting that on. It was a fearful reaction to him touching her and, fuck, did that break him a little inside. He carefully placed his hands on her shoulders and took gentle hold of them, which made the crowd produce sounds of awe.

Carefully, slowly, he pulled her to him and helped her to sit, reaching forward with a little look of uncertainty and brushing the hair from her face. The growing bump on her forehead looked so painful, and her face had lost all colour. He realised she must have felt very nauseous, so he knew he had to move her quickly. He spoke to her gently, which made the crowd even more curious.

"You alright?" He asked, watching her nod, despite her expression telling him otherwise, "Let me help you up..."

He carefully slid out of the ring and helped her onto the side, outside the ropes, and he put one of her arms around the back of his neck, and one over his shoulder so she could hold onto him, and he softly gathered her in his arms, going back to his acting as he studied her tear soaked face. He began to walk away, studying her, watching her, but as he got further up the ramp, the rage of Kane began to show on the tall man's face.

And he made his way backstage, leaving the mesmerised and bewildered crowd behind.

-TBC-

* * *

**Okay, I hope you enjoyed it!**

**Thanks for reading so far!  
**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary: **Not set within current rivalries. Erica Marshall joins the WWE and is immediately thrown into the current storyline of a rivalry between Kane and the Great Khali. And while and on-screen romance develops between Erica and Kane, it's hard for an off-screen romance to be kept at bay. Please R&R!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _WWE _or the characters in it. I only own my OC.

**A/N: **Thanks for the support with the last chapter. Please, let me know what you think of this story. I hope you enjoy this chapter!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

* * *

**In Fiction and In Reality**

**Chapter Two**

The cameras were still on Glenn and Erica, and he had to get her to a medic but he needed to stay in character.

Seeing one of the guys backstage, he gave him a subtle nod, letting him know that the situation was serious but that he was still in character. He towered over the smaller man, keeping a dazed and sick looking Erica cradled in his arms, casting her a soft glance before examining the growing egg-like bump on her forehead. It looked awful and it made him feel sick just to see it.

"She needs a medic." He said, "Now."

The smaller man nodded and they headed off down the corridor, and as the cameras moved away, the man, named Jake, gave Glenn a nod. Glenn felt a sigh of relief. He could at least speak to Erica and make sure that she was okay. She was shaking, presumably because of the nausea and the shock from the hit to her head, and she could barely keep a grip on him.

"What happened?" Jake asked as they hurried towards the doctor, "I missed it."

"Khali took it too damn far again." Glenn said quietly, "She looks like she's gonna vomit..."

Jake knocked on the door to the male locker room where a doctor was checking on Rey Mysterio's arm. He'd complained of pain in both biceps and the doctor wanted to be sure before letting him wrestle that night that nothing was in danger of ripping of being injured further. Jake pushed the door open and everyone looked shocked as Glenn walked in carrying Erica, looking to the doctor and the nurse in the room for help.

"Jesus..." Rey breathed, causing the doctor to move forward to check Erica's forehead.

"Just sit on the bench there with her Glenn, keep this held under her chin." He said, handing the taller man a sick bowl and examining the bump on Erica's forehead, "Nurse, could you get me an ice pack, please? She needs cold compression."

The nurse moved to another room where the medical supplies were kept while Glenn kept Erica close as the doctor tried to establish more about her current condition. He performed several tests on her to ensure she wasn't concussed, and then allowed the nurse to wrap the ice pack up and place to Erica's forehead.

The young woman winced, trying to move away from the coldness that was burning her throbbing head. She wanted to thank Glenn for taking care of her, and she also wanted to warn him about the feeling in the back of her throat that told her she was about to throw up.

"Bowl..." She mumbled, "Please...Right now..."

Glenn cupped the back of her head to hold her still, pushing it forward as she began to hurl into the bowl. Rey reached forward to pull Erica's hair back because it was obvious everyone else's hands were occupied by ice packs, vomit bowls and in the doctor's case, Erica's file. Once she'd finished her vomiting, the doctor took the bowl from under her chin and got something to wipe her mouth with.

"Is that normal?" Glenn asked, looking back to Erica worriedly as she gave him a weak, dazed smile.

"It depends on how strong her stomach is." The doctor replied, "I take it that Khali hit her more than he should've done. If her head was hit hard enough, the shock of it will have made her sick."

"He slammed her head into that mat over and over again." Glenn said, "I had to go earlier than planned because I didn't know what else he was gonna to do to her."

"Th-thank you." Erica murmured, "I didn't think he was gonna stop."

"Neither did I." Glenn said softly, brushing her hair back and allowing the doctor to clean her mouth, "I have another camera piece to do in a short while, and I have a match...I'll stop by your room at the hotel and see you later, huh?"

"Thanks." Erica said softly allowing him to sit her on the bench gently, "Good luck with the match."

"Thanks." Glenn said, looking across to Rey who smiled at him, "Take care of her, huh?"

"Sure." Rey replied, noticing the look Glenn and Erica shared before the taller man left the room, followed by the doctor who went to dispose of the sick bowl.

Erica hadn't expected this on her first night. She'd wanted this for many years, and had trained for years to even be considered for a trial here. All those long, hard hours of training had got her here and already she knew she was gonna be out of action. She wasn't meant to wrestle on SmackDown the following week anyway, but maybe she'd be out of action for longer. She was just going to be commentating on Kane's match against Mike Knox as well as doing one or two camera pieces with him, which made her feel a little safer. She'd be out of Khali's reach at least.

Her parents had been so scared for her safety with this career and hadn't exactly been against it, but they hadn't liked the idea of it. Now, they were really going to hate the fact she was wrestling because of her début and how badly she'd been beaten. She was twenty-four, and she'd grown up in Greenwich, Connecticut, with everything her parents could give her. But through her last year of high school, and the year after that, her life had been changed forever in ways that could give someone nightmares. Shaking the thoughts of her past from her mind, she realised that Rey Mysterio was sat next to her and had actually asked her something. She felt so ignorant for not responding, and blushed as she cleared her throat.

"I'm sorry, Rey, I got really lost in my thoughts there...Could you please repeat what you said?"

"I was just congratulating you on your match. It was a great début." He said, pointing to the television in the upper corner of the locker room, "I was watching it on the TV."

He was just a little shorter than her, by maybe three or so inches, and she found him totally adorable and had from the moment she'd first seen him on the TV. She couldn't believe she was sat next to him talking to him, and she found herself a little starstruck.

"Thank you." She said softly, "I gotta say, it's such a pleasure to finally meet you properly. I've always been a fan."

Rey gave her a sweet smile as the doctor checked her bump, watching him take down notes and examine her again.

"Hey, doc, am I good to go?" He asked, earning a nod from the medic.

"Yep, just make sure you relax those arms as much as possible after your match." The doctor told him, "You don't wanna tear them or pull them like you're close to doing."

"Thanks." Rey replied, taking a drink of water as he stood and headed towards the door, "It's a pleasure to meet you to, Erica."

"Good luck in your match, Rey." She told him, earning a small salute back which caused her to giggle, "Hey, doc, is it serious?"

The doctor shook his head, removing the compression to find the bump shrinking already. He gave her a drink of water as he took more notes down and handed her a stick of gum to help get rid of the horrible taste of vomit that lingered in her mouth.

"I can't believe I'm here on my first night."

"Hey, it ain't your fault." The doctor replied, "We've had more than one bad injury because of 'The Great Khali.'"

Erica had to chuckle when the doctor used air quotes as he mentioned Khali. It was obvious that the poor man was sick of having to tend to wrestlers that Khali had badly hurt because he wasn't being careful enough. When he finished her treatment, she thanked him and stood up steadily, smiling as Vince was there at the door to take her back to the women's locker room to get her things.

"You alright?" He asked her, allowing her to take his arm.

"Sickly but okay..." She replied, "Apparently I gotta call the doc if I have any more problems."

"There's a car waiting to take you back to the hotel." Vince explained, "By the way, excellent début match. That's exactly what I expect from my employees here. And that moment where Glenn picked you up from the side of the ring was brilliant. I know that the flinch you did when he touched your shoulder was real but it made the moment more believable. I'm _very_ excited about what the creative team has in store for you guys."

"Thanks, Vince." Erica smiled, "I know I've had a rough first night, but I can't wait to be back again for the taping next week."

"Feel free to come and spend the nights here so you can get to know Glenn better. You're gonna have to spend some more time together for this storyline." Vince told her, "It's gonna be a good one, I can feel it."

* * *

Erica was just getting out of the shower when she heard the knock at the door, and she hurried to quickly dry her hair and body before slipping into a robe and hurrying to answer it.

"Sorry, I'm coming!" She called as the knocking continued, opening the door to see Glenn on the other side, looking strikingly handsome in a white shirt and jeans, "Hey...Come on in."

His eyes widened almost comically when he realised she'd just come out of the shower and she was probably naked under that fluffy pink bathrobe. He stepped into the room, taking in the bed which clearly had been slept in, there was a wash cloth on the bedside table that was clearly wet, and her clothes were scattered everywhere.

"Sorry..." She muttered, "The place is a mess, I know, but I just needed sleep so badly. My head was killing."

"Is it still hurting?" Glenn asked, earning a soft nod from the young woman, "The bump looks smaller."

"It feels it." Erica replied, rushing around to tidy up, "You kept your word, huh?"

"I was worried." Glenn admitted, "I said I'd come to see you, so that's what I've done."

Erica smiled, beckoning him inside as she looked around, trying to think of something to say. She wanted to maybe spend longer with him, and she knew he was tired from his match, but she wanted to get to know him better. The phone gave her a quick idea, and as he closed the door, she made up the bed, realising her robe was falling open slightly and wrapping it around herself again.

"Um, Vince thought it'd be good for us to get to know each other better, so I'll just get dressed, and maybe we can have some room service or go to the bar for a drink?"

"What about dinner?" Glenn offered, "The restaurant's pretty good here."

"Really?" Erica asked, "That sounds great."

"I'll call back for you in about thirty minutes?" Glenn asked, earning a smile and a nod from Erica, "Bye, Erica."

"Bye." She replied softly, watching Glenn leave while trying to ignore the fluttering of excitement that suddenly rushed through her veins.

Shaking her head, she headed to her suitcase to find something to wear and hurried to get ready to go for dinner with her on-screen future boyfriend.

-TBC-

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed!**

**Thanks for reading so far!  
**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary: **Not set within current rivalries. Erica Marshall joins the WWE and is immediately thrown into the current storyline of a rivalry between Kane and the Great Khali. And while and on-screen romance develops between Erica and Kane, it's hard for an off-screen romance to be kept at bay. Please R&R!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _WWE _or the characters in it. I only own my OC.

**A/N: **Thanks for the support so far! I hope you enjoy this chapter!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

* * *

**In Fiction and In Reality**

**Chapter Three**

"Hmm..." Erica mumbled as she studied the menu in the restaurant, "Should I have the chicken or the lobster? Choices, choices..."

She wasn't feeling too hungry because of her sickness earlier, however she knew she needed to it. It was just what she wanted that was the problem. Sometimes she'd imagine a meal and she'd just feel sick at the thought of it because she didn't want it, and sometimes she really, really wanted another meal instead. But they didn't have any burgers so she was out of luck.

"Make one." Glenn told her, watching her look up at him in horror before she broke out into a toothy smile as he chuckled, "Come on, woman, I'm starving."

"Or, should I have the steak?" She teased, making wide eyes as she almost had to double-take at the menu, "Ooh, they have steak? Steak it is."

"Thank God." Glenn sighed, rubbing his forehead tiredly, "Rare? Medium? Well done?"

"Medium to well done." Erica replied, scrunching her nose up in distaste, "I hate rare."

"Atta girl." Glenn said, causing the young woman to chuckle.

He'd made his decision maybe twenty minutes since, and was genuinely starting to get impatient when she'd finally made her choice. Taking in Erica's tired eyes and the way she was looking a little pale, he ordered for them, to speed up the process. They were left alone again and as he took a sip of his beer he looked across at her worryingly as she winced in what appeared to be pain.

"Erica? You okay?" He asked her, earning a soft nod and a gentle smile.

"I'm fine." She said with a sigh, "Just this bump. It's sore."

"I can imagine."

The two of them talked though their meal, discussing how to make the characters come closer while following direction from Vince's writers. They knew they'd have to become closer friends and get to know one another more in order to make their on-screen relationship more convincing. Eventually they were laughing and joking like they'd been friends for years, and as Erica finished her dessert, the two decided to head to their rooms. But an elevator ride was a mistake. One the way down, Erica had felt rather sick but it hadn't made her dizzy. Going up was a challenge though, and she almost blacked out when the elevator began to move upward, causing her legs to buckle. Glenn, thank God, had been watching her carefully and he knew that something was going to go wrong. Reaching out, he caught her wrists and pulled her towards him, supporting her with a hand on her back as the elevator came to a stop.

"I'm gonna pick you up." He told her, "You've gone pale."

"Thanks." She mumbled, "You're a gentleman."

She patted his cheek gently as he picked her up bridal style, carrying her out of the elevator and down the hall like she weighed nothing. Closing her eyes, she rested her head wearily on his shoulder, feeling light-headed again as he placed her gently on the floor outside her room. Unlocking the door with her key card, she walked inside slowly, biting her lip as her vision became blurred and she began to stumble. Glenn was there again in an instant, and he picked her up under the arms, placing her on the bed carefully.

"Thanks for tonight." She said softly as he headed to the bathroom, "I've had a lot of fun."

"Me too." Glenn called back, returning with a wet cloth, "I'll leave you to get some rest. If you need anything I'm only three doors down."

"Thanks." Erica smiled, kissing his cheek, "See you later."

"Yeah, you will." Glenn replied, standing up and making his way towards the door, "Goodnight, Erica."

"Night, Glenn." She whispered, watching him leave the room.

With a heavy sigh, she made her way to the bathroom, removing her make-up carefully and trying to keep the wash cloth on her bump. Slipping out of her black dress, she headed out of the bathroom and hung it up, before slipping on her nightdress and climbing into bed. She tried to get comfortable, ignoring the pain in her head the best she could, and drifting off to sleep.

* * *

As the week went by, Erica and Glenn spent a lot of time together, getting to know each other, going out for meals, drinks, and even training at the same time. Erica was considered closer to cruiserweight due to her strength, which was good for the storyline because the Great Khali was to gain several allies against Kane, and Vince wanted Kane and Erica to become a strong, successful tag team. Erica would have to fight some of the men in that case. It wouldn't be common, and Vince would want some of Khali's allies to go against Kane with one of the girls to fight Erica.

By the time it came to the taping for SmackDown, Erica wasn't being involved in any matches, and her bump had thankfully gone down, so she could change her hairstyle and at least look well when she joined the announcers for her interview. She and Glenn had done their camera pieces and she was heading out to join Michael Cole and JBL. The crowd already loved her. She joined the announcers, greeting them politely as Mike Knox made his way towards the ring.

"So, Erica, it's a pleasure to welcome you to SmackDown." Michael said as Erica sat next to him, "Are you looking forward to watching your hero's match tonight?"

"Yeah, I am." Erica replied with a slightly dreamy smile, "Kane could've just left me last week so he wouldn't rise to Khali's bait, but he didn't. He came out and he helped me. I'm more than grateful to him."

"I think you've made a pretty good impression on him." Michael told her, "He couldn't take his eyes off you when you went to thank him earlier tonight."

"I don't know if he's a man you wanna get involved with." JBL drawled in his usual tone, "He's psychotic...He loves fire...The man's dangerous."

At that moment, Kane's intro started and he began to make his way towards the ring. Erica watched Glenn intently, taking in his strong strides and his big body. She licked her lips, realising that JBL was making his usual horrible comments.

"He's not capable of showing kindness, he only saved you last week to shut Khali up."

Erica went back to watching Glenn, who moved towards the ropes to look at her for a moment and he gave her a small, Kane-like smile. She smiled back and waved at him, trying not to look overly girlie like the other Divas sometimes did.

"He showed enough kindness last week, JBL." Michael said indignantly, "He saved Erica and he physically carried her backstage and to a medic. You can't get much kinder than that."

"I wanna be a friend to him." Erica said, "He seems lonely, and he knows that we got each other's backs now."

"You should never have been caught between those two in the first place, but now you're seen as someone important to the big red monster, the Great Khali may take advantage of that." Michael told her, "Does that not worry you?"

"Not really." She replied, watching the two men throw each other around and Glenn perform a painful looking clothesline, "Though, I wouldn't wanna be on the wrong side of him."

"And there's an Irish Whip from Kane, followed by another clothesline." Michael said, "Almost enough to wind Mike Knox there."

"I have to say, although I worry for your safety getting mixed up with him, Kane is one of SmackDown's strongest and scariest superstars." JBL drawled again, "You're going to be very safe here if he's got your back."

"And Mike takes Kane out with a jump from the top rope and a loud, heavy kick to the chest." Michael exclaimed, "And Kane doesn't even look hurt by that. Just irritated."

Erica watched, mesmerised as Glenn grabbed Mike and just tossed him out of the ring like he weighed nothing but a couple of pounds. She giggled as Mike looked merely offended at just being thrown on the floor, and Glenn shot her a quick look, her double thumbs up causing him to smile.

"He really seems taken with you." Michael laughed, "He keeps glancing to you for approval."

"He's doing really well, and I know people will look at Mike Knox and think he doesn't stand a chance," Erica began, "But it's possible for him to still outsmart Kane and beat him by using the size difference to his advantage."

"And here comes the chokeslam!" JBL cried, "I've been on the receiving end of that and it ain't pretty!"

Glenn hoisted Mike up and slammed his body down into the mat, and everyone cried out at the impact. Pinning Mike down, Glenn held him still and the referee tapped a count of three on the floor of the ring and the crowd went crazy. Glenn had his hand raised and then walked over to the ropes as Mike stormed away from the ring, and watched Erica for a while. She was talking to the announcers, and then watched as Glenn began to walk away.

"Thanks for having me guys, but I've got a friend I need to congratulate." Erica said, taking off her headset and running after Glenn as they'd rehearsed.

She grabbed his arm, stopping him in his tracks which made the crowd more curious, and they exchanged words as they'd practised, and Erica took his arm, and continued to talk to him as they slowly headed backstage. The crowd went crazy at that and as soon as they got backstage, Glenn and Erica shared high fives and a hug, because they'd got the reaction they'd wanted. Vince was there to greet them, and congratulated them on their work.

"A few more weeks and we'll get a first kiss set in place." Vince said enthusiastically, grinning like a child on Christmas morning in a room full of presents, "I don't want to fully change Kane, but I want Erica to teach him more about the gentler side of humanity. Yeah, the fans are loving it. Great job guys."

"Man, I need a shower." Glenn breathed as Vince left them to it, "Sorry you had to press into me while I'm so sweaty."

"Oh, it's fine." Erica giggled, "I like sweat."

She gave him a wink and broke into laughter, walking away to her own locker room.

"When's our next camera piece?" Glenn called, hurrying after her.

"In about twenty minutes." Erica replied as he caught up to her, "We have to have a near kiss and then Khali interrupts."

"Oh, great." Glenn chuckled, "I have to go all animal-protective, huh?"

"Yeah." Erica smiled, "I'm kinda scared him to be truthful."

Of course she was after that assault the previous week. Any sight of that man gave her chills, and Glenn had noticed her shrink away more than once when she'd laid her eyes on Khali. He wasn't surprised that she was frightened of him.

"Hey, I'll take care of you." He reassured her, "We'd better go."

Rubbing her back, he pushed her forward slightly, and the two set off together, talking and laughing all the way.

-TBC-

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed! **

**Thanks for reading so far!  
**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary: **Not set within current rivalries. Erica Marshall joins the WWE and is immediately thrown into the current storyline of a rivalry between Kane and the Great Khali. And while and on-screen romance develops between Erica and Kane, it's hard for an off-screen romance to be kept at bay. Please R&R!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _WWE _or the characters in it. I only own my OC.

**A/N: **Wow, this chapter is longer than I anticipated, but I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I did writing it. I have many plans for this story which is why I'm updating it daily, or at least trying to. Please review! Happy reading!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

* * *

**In Fiction and In Reality**

**Chapter Four**

Erica arrived outside Glenn's locker room door, remembering her lines the best she could.

Camera pieces made her a little nervous, so she took a slight breath, got the nod for action and knocked on the door. Khali was waiting behind the camera for his entrance and just the thought of him being there was enough to scare her. Glenn answered the door, his angry look changing to a softer one as he saw Erica there. Erica was meant to bring a new side of Kane to light, so the reaction was expected.

"Hey..." She said softly, "I've done for the night...I was just wondering if you wanted to hang out and do something?"

"Do something?" Glenn asked in his deep, sexy Kane voice, earning a raised eyebrow and a sweet giggle from Erica, "Like what?"

_'Sexy?'_ She thought, _'I find his Kane voice sexy? Wow...That's new.'_

It was going perfectly, despite the mental distress she was experiencing at this new piece of information, and they both knew that they had to get this moment just right for the whole thing to work. The fans were loving the pairing already so they needed to make sure their chemistry and every interaction worked well.

"Well...I don't know if you go out very often, but I was planning on hitting town tonight...for a few drinks." Erica said as they got closer together, watching him lean in while he looked into her eyes and then to her lips, and back again, "Kane...What are you...?"

She didn't get the chance to finish the question because Khali caught her eye and began to move forward, causing Glenn to grab her and pull her behind him, keeping a hand on her shoulder. The two just glared at each other, and as Khali passed, Glenn turned with Erica behind him, and as Khali just walked away, Glenn watched, but pulled Erica against his side, stroking the back of her head protectively. The camera's cut and left the two of them, both of them grinning at each other as the crew left.

"Come on, soldier." She laughed, punching his arm and shoving him into the locker room, "I wanna be in that bar in twenty minutes, you hear me?"

"Yes, ma'am." Glenn replied, causing her to giggle sweetly.

As she stood there waiting for him, she found one of the crew members staring at her in what appeared to be awe. She felt a little uncomfortable but as the young woman approached, Erica felt just a bit more relaxed.

"That was just...Wow..." The girl said softly, "The way your voice cracked when he leaned in to kiss you just made that so perfect..."

"Th-thanks, I guess." Erica smiled, trying not to think about it, "Jane, right?"

"Yeah." The girl replied, brushing a strand of hair behind her ear, "You're doing so great at this storyline. According to Mr. McMahon, it's the most popular storyline going."

Erica felt a little shocked by that. Their storyline was the most popular? Well...It was about time the Big Red Machine got some real love from a genuine, loving and caring woman. Every other woman either hurt him or ran away from him so maybe the fans were happy for him. The look that Jane was giving her made Erica suspicious, though. There was something in her eyes said _I wanna ask you something, but I'm too scared to_. So, Erica beat her to it.

"What's wrong?" She asked, "Do you wanna ask me something?"

"Um...No...No, Miss Marshall." Jane replied as her face began to flush through embarrassment.

"Hey, it's okay." Erica reassured her, "And call me Erica. Miss Marshall makes me feel weird."

"Oh, cool..." Jane smiled brightly, "Sure."

The locker room door opened and Glenn appeared in a red shirt and black jeans, looking strikingly handsome yet again. Erica wolf-whistled which startled him, and she delivered a quick wink, laughing as he wrapped an arm around her waist and picked her up, carrying her under one arm.

"Put me down!" She cried, laughing as he only held her tighter, "Glenn Jacobs, you put me down this instant!"

"Yes, mother." He replied, placing her on the floor and wrapping an arm around her small shoulders as her girlie laughter subsided, "You gonna buy your hero a beer?"

Erica giggled a little flirtatiously and looked up at Glenn through her eyelashes, grinning widely as he gave her his best puppy eyes. Puppy eyes, by the way, which suddenly became very difficult to resist. Damn, he was cute.

"Maybe." She laughed, patting his hand, "Maybe."

* * *

"So he goes to touch my chest under my shirt, but I knee him in the balls so hard he ends up doubled over, on his knees crying like a little girl." Erica finished her story as she and Glenn shared past experiences over drinks.

Talking about bitchy girlfriends and god-awful boyfriends just seemed to be a topic that they could talk a lot about, and it made them both quite sad that bad relationships were something they had in common. At least they could look back on those relationships and laugh now. When they were in them though, it wasn't funny in the slightest.

"That's hilarious." Glenn laughed, "I hate guys like that."

"Yeah, he was a jerk." Erica sighed, "I wasted my time on some assholes when I was younger."

"We all waste our time on people who treat us badly because we want to be the person they love." Glenn replied, "We think it's okay for them to do it because we love and want them. It's not okay, and we learn that eventually. It's hard, but we do it."

Erica looked at him with the saddest eyes Glenn had ever seen. They were glittering with what appeared to be the threat of tears, and tore at his chest to see it. One more word from him and he could've sworn she was going to break down and cry. He realised he'd touched a nerve, and he didn't really know how to make her feel better, so he resorted to putting his arm around her and rubbing her hand gently. He didn't know what else to do.

"You okay, kiddo?" He asked, "Sorry if I've upset you, honey."

"I'm okay." She replied, taking a long drink of her beer and letting out a deep sigh, "I'm fine."

"You said you liked horror movies, right?" Glenn asked, trying to cheer her up.

The thought of him being the reason that she was upset crushed him a little, and he wanted to make it up to her. Doing something she enjoyed would hopefully bring her spirits back up, but he just hoped that what he was going to ask her wouldn't freak her out, especially after the conversation they'd just been having.

"Yeah." She smiled, realising his hand was still on hers, "I do."

"There's some on pay-per-view back at the hotel. You wanna watch one with me?"

"In your room?" She asked, arching an eyebrow and grinning at him, "Mr. Jacobs, aren't we moving a little fast?"

He knew she was kidding him and he finished his beer off, watching her down most of hers in one go. He stood there, a little aghast, while she grabbed his hand and pulled him with her out of the bar, and towards the hotel.

By the middle of the movie, they'd gone from sitting apart on the bed to being closer and closer, and whenever a little too much gore would appear on the screen, Erica hid her face in the blankets, or in Glenn's shoulder. He felt like a teenager on a date at the movies, and he chuckled every time Erica jumped. But by the time the credits were rolling, Glenn looked down to see Erica curled up fast asleep against him. He didn't really have the heart to move her, but he had to because she needed to go back to her own bed, so he gently shook her awake and guided her to her room.

"Thanks for tonight." She chuckled, kissing his cheek for longer than usual, "I had a great time."

"Me too." Glenn told her, "Sleep tight."

"You too." She answered, waving him goodbye and closing the door slowly.

Glenn turned away from the door and ran his fingers over his eyes, shaking his head and walking down the corridor towards his own room. He reflected over that night and how close they'd been, how comfortable he'd been cuddling her, how beautiful she looked when she was asleep. He lay back on his bed and ran his hands over his face, unleashing one of the biggest sighs he ever had before he mumbled to himself, feeling a little hopeless and slightly crappier than he had a few minutes ago.

"Oh, boy...I'm in trouble."

* * *

_**Three Weeks Later **_

"Is it wrong..." Erica puffed and panted as she stretched and warmed up for the night ahead, "That I think he's cute?"

Torrie Wilson was Erica's best friend out of the girls on SmackDown and Erica trusted her enough to confide in her about her new found feelings for her on-screen love interest. The storyline was causing a buzz backstage and everyone was asking the pair about it and if it would lead to anything else. Erica needed to tell somebody what she was feeling otherwise she was gonna explode.

"Oh, God no." Torrie said softly as she brushed her hair, "All us girls think that Glenn's kinda cute. Let's face it, he's a total gentleman, he's shy sometimes, he's very sweet, protective, and not to mention he's funny. Besides, you're working with him a lot and you have to build a connection. I'm sure you're bound to have some feelings for him."

"Huh..." Erica huffed, taking a drink of water and cracking her knuckles, "Well, I'm screwed, aren't I."

Torrie gave her a gorgeous smile and patted her shoulder. Erica was taller than most of the Divas, standing at a proud five feet and nine inches. A few of the guys were a little intimidating because they were bigger, but she could take them easily. Squaring up to them was never a problem, which would be useful for tonight.

"Go get him, Tiger." The shorter woman giggled, heading off to go and find the guys to hang out with.

Glenn had just started his match with Chris Jericho, who was known by everyone to be working with the Great Khali to take Kane out in the storyline. By his side was none other than Layla El. The plan was for Layla to get involved and cost Jericho the match, but for both of them to start attacking Kane, and for Erica to go and help him. Then the first kiss was going to happen. The anticipation that Erica felt was just unreal to her. She was going to kick ass with Glenn and then they'd perform their get together, and hopefully drive the crowd insane.

Her cue was Layla El parading around the stage, and when she saw it, she took a deep breath, and broke into a run. She sprinted like her life depended on it, hurtling down the ramp and sliding into the ring with little effort needed. She kicked Jericho in the stomach, and clotheslined Layla, looking to Glenn who gave her his typical Kane smile. He brought his hand up to signal the arrival of a chokeslam and he grabbed Jericho as he turned, looking to Erica who suddenly did the same to Layla.

The crowd went berserk. They screamed for the pair who shared a grin, Glenn one of pride while Erica winked at him, nodding to him as she began to count down from three. And the pair lifted their opponents and slammed them into the mat, causing the fans to howl with delight. Erica felt the adrenaline pumping through her, and as she watched Layla and Jericho limping away, she felt so swept up in the moment she almost forgot the rehearsed sequence.

She turned to Glenn, covering her mouth with her hands before jumping up and down and clapping as he strode towards her, slamming her against his body and kissing her for all she was worth.

As their lips met, the whole world just suddenly seemed to fade away. Erica's knees trembled, almost buckling at the sensation of his body against hers. Her arms slid around his neck, one hand cupping his face as her eyebrows knitted into a grimace. His arms held her close in a protective manner, while his lips caressed hers once more gently before Erica lost the sensations she'd loved so much. He broke away, and the world returned again, while he played his part as well as he could.

He'd tried to convey his own feelings so much into that kiss, and he hoped she got the message. He backed away as she looked a little shocked, just as they'd rehearsed and he shook his head, climbing out of the ring quickly and heading away up the ramp. Erica touched her lips, realising he was walking away and dove after him, racing up behind him and grabbing his arm to get his attention.

The fans couldn't believe it when they saw her grab the back of his neck and pull him down to slowly, almost lovingly kiss him again. This time, Glenn felt a passion radiating from her he hadn't felt the first time, and he kept his eyes closed as she pressed their foreheads together. She stroked his cheek gently and looked deep into his eyes as he opened them, smiling at him reassuringly. Straight after, she took a hold of his hand and kissed it, then his forehead, before turning with him as the pair walked backstage out of everyone's sights.

-TBC-

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed!**

**Thanks for reading so far!  
**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary: **Not set within current rivalries. Erica Marshall joins the WWE and is immediately thrown into the current storyline of a rivalry between Kane and the Great Khali. And while and on-screen romance develops between Erica and Kane, it's hard for an off-screen romance to be kept at bay. Please R&R!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _WWE _or the characters in it. I only own my OC.

**A/N: **Thanks so much for the support so far! I'm glad that people are enjoying this story. I'm a total meanie in this chapter, and you'll see why at the end. Hope you enjoy! Happy reading!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

* * *

**In Fiction and In Reality**

**Chapter Five**

While Vince celebrated like crazy in his office, and while the fans in the arena and at home revelled in what had happened, Glenn led Erica to a quite corner away from everyone just to talk to her.

Erica couldn't deal with what she was feeling anymore. The feel of him against her, touching her and kissing her just made her feel like bursting into tears, which was exactly what happened before she had any time to react. Glenn always felt a bit panicky when a woman would just spontaneously burst into tears because he was never sure what to do for her, but he figured finding out what the problem was would be a good start.

"Erica?"

"I'm fine." Erica breathed, turning away from him and trying regain her composure.

"You're crying." He told her, "Of course you're not fine. What's wrong?"

She looked up at him through her tearful eyes, not really knowing what to tell him. She turned herself fully, realising that the only way he could understand was to show him. She'd never been very good with words, so it was about time to put her feelings into actions. Gently, she pulled him down and kissed his lips softly, breaking away and looking into his eyes again.

"Oh..."

What else could Glenn say to that. She'd shown him her feelings so he was going to return the favour. He cupped her face in his hands as more tears fell from her gorgeous grey-blue eyes and he wiped them away, leaning down and pressing their lips together again. Pushing him away, she let out a mortified sob, trying to hide her face.

"Don't play with my feelings, Glenn, please..."

Those words shocked Glenn because that was the exact opposite of what he wanted her to think. He wasn't playing with her feelings, he was trying to reciprocate them. He took her hand, looking for somewhere to sit her down so she could calm herself, while trying not to upset her any more. They'd talked about how they'd both been messed around when they were younger and how much they'd been hurt by it, so Glenn couldn't understand why she'd believe he'd do it to her if he'd been used himself.

"Erica, I'm not playing with your feelings, honey..." He told her, "I like you...A lot."

"Really?" She asked, shaking her head at him, "No way."

"What do I have to do to make you believe me, huh?" Glenn asked, feeling slightly angry, "I can tell you like me too, okay? I'm not playing with your feelings, Erica. I swear to you, I'm not."

"You like me?" She asked, "As in, you want a relationship with me?"

"Yes." Glenn answered, "And a proper one too. Dates, flowers, gifts, treats at the movies. The full works."

Erica broke into a laugh and wiped her eyes, reaching up to him for a hug. He wrapped her up in his arms and held her close to his body, kissing the top of her head gently while she ran her hands down his back, kissing his chest. He closed his eyes as she let out another little sob, rubbing her back and stroking his fingers through her hair softly.

"I'm sorry." She told him, "I'm sorry."

"It's okay." He whispered, "You wanna go to my locker room for a while? It's all mine...And we can be alone..."

"I like your thinking." She told him with a weak smile, allowing him to wipe her eyes as he kissed her again.

Taking her hand, the pair began to walk towards the locker room, ignoring the shocked looks that they received from the other superstars and the guys backstage. The whispering and staring were inevitable but neither Glenn or Erica cared. They were just happy to be together. When they reached the locker room, Glenn locked the door behind him and led Erica to one of the benches, sitting her on his lap and kissing her lips tenderly as she snuggled into him.

"You feeling better, sweetheart?" He asked, wiping away a stray tear from the corner of her eye, "I hated seeing you cry."

"Sorry." She whispered, kissing his hand tenderly before holding onto him, burying her face in his neck and suckling on it.

"Easy, tiger." He chuckled, "We'll have a few minutes alone in here...And then we can go back to the hotel...Take a shower each, and I'll take you out to dinner."

Lifting her head, Erica beamed at him and kissed him again, savouring the feeling of their lips caressing one another's while she still could before he broke away and sat her on the bench, moving to get his things together.

"You know, I like I when you're hot and sweaty..." She told him, winking at him and running her tongue just under her top lip seductively.

"Oh, really?" Glenn asked, "Well, I don't. I need a shower."

* * *

As the new couple made their way back up to the hotel room, both slightly tipsy from drinking a little too much wine, Glenn let out a heavy, sad sigh as they rode up in the elevator.

"Awww, what was that for, honey?" Erica asked, "Why are you looking so sad?"

She rubbed his arm as he rested his head against the elevator wall, looking incredibly upset at the sight of him looking so down. The thought of being alone that night was just horrible. Neither of the wanted to be alone after the amazing night out they'd had together. Dinner had been wonderful, a slow dance in the bar had also been wonderful but now, Glenn was sad, and Erica needed to know why. What if he hadn't enjoyed their night out together? What if she wasn't what he expected?

"I don't wanna go back to my own room tonight..." He said quietly, "I'll miss you."

Erica bit her lip and smiled softly at him with relief, moving around to face him as the elevator doors opened on their floor. Sliding her hands into his, she dragged him out of the elevator, releasing one hand to start leading him down the corridor to her room. He wanted to stay with her. He'd enjoyed his time with her so much that he wanted to go to her room and spend the night with her.

"Why don't you come and stay with me tonight?" She asked, "Would that make it better?"

"You mean share your bed?" He asked, watching her lips curve into a half drunken smile.

"Yeah."

Glenn stood and contemplated his options. Go back to a cold, empty bed and pine over Erica, or go into her room, to her warm bed, to her warm arms, and spend the night with her. Beside her if not doing other things. No. He knew he had to be a gentleman and wait for her to be ready. Maybe it would just happen. They were a little drunk. But he didn't want their first time to happen like that. His brain and his dick were sending him different messages, and he didn't really appreciate it, so he tried hard to focus on her.

"Come on, baby." She said softly, pulling him inside her room, "Stay with me..."

"You want me to lock the door, darlin'?" He asked as she staggered towards the bed and flopped down on it gracelessly.

"Yes, please." She replied, "Come to me...I need that strong body."

Glenn chuckled as he locked the door. He was still recovering from her calling him baby for the first time. It had tugged on his heart and made him feel slightly weak at the knees, and all he wanted to do was get on top of that woman and do unspeakable things to her. But, it was their first date and he wasn't that kind of guy, so instead he resorted to walking over to her, laying beside her on the bed and stroking a hand through her gorgeous brown locks.

"You are so beautiful." He told her, watching the colour flush onto her cheeks in response to his compliment, "Really, Erica."

"Thank you." She replied, "You are so handsome."

Glenn laughed as he leaned closer to kiss her, brushing his lips against hers lightly as he kicked his shoes off. Erica kicked her courts off and smiled as she stretched her arms out and he settled above her, kissing her almost lovingly. Her hands caressed his back and strong shoulders, head tipping back as he began to move down to suckle on her neck as she did earlier to his, causing her to moan quietly as she pressed her hips upward.

"Fuck..." She whimpered, tugging on the back of his white shirt like she couldn't wait to tear it from his body as a shiver coursed through her.

A near evil smile crossed the lips of her lover when he realised he'd hit a sensitive spot, and he pulled up to look into her eyes, still smiling with the satisfaction of making her react like that. She glared at him but couldn't stop the smile coming through, and it just took his breath away. Catching him off guard, she sat up and attached her mouth to his neck, moaning as his fingers ran into her hair, gripping it and pushing her head into his throat.

Her fingers made quick work of his shirt buttons, and she pushed the fabric away from his shoulders as her mouth worked around his neck, tongue gliding up to his ear where she bit down gently. He gazed at her with darkened eyes, pouring with lust, and as he pulled his shirt off she reached for the belt on his jeans, unfastening it slowly as she kissed his chest.

"God, woman, let me get that dress off you..." He breathed, "You've got too many clothes on. You're cheating."

"You love it, though, right?" She panted as she worked on opening up his jeans, "Should we do this?"

"I'm totally comfortable with whatever you want to do." He told her, "If you're not ready to go all the way, that's fine by me."

"Let's just see where the 'mood' takes us." She giggled, laughing as he pushed her down, kicking off his jeans and socks, "You're so sexy..."

He turned back after the fight with his lower half of clothing to see her studying his chest and stomach, only for her to start attacking his torso with her mouth. She was gonna finish him before they could even get started at this rate. Her tongue and lips were just incredible, and as she moved up to kiss his lips, Glenn had to suppress his disappointment that she'd stopped kissing his body like that.

"God, honey, you're perfect..." She whispered, "I know I've been in contact with this torso many times, but now I can look at it properly, I'm loving it."

"Yeah?" He asked, "I can't wait to see yours, baby. I bet it's beautiful."

Reaching for the side zip on her dark pink dress, he kissed her lips deeply before slowly caressing her throat, unfastening her dress in a teasingly slow manner. She removed her arms from the straps, revealing a beautiful baby pink lace bra that Glenn knew covered her ample, beautiful breasts. He carefully pulled the dress down her body, kissing her torso as he went, and he removed it, not really wanting to throw it on the floor.

"Glenn, just throw the dress..." Erica breathed, "_Please_...I need you here, right now."

She watched her lover throw the dress over his shoulder and she laughed, suddenly realising how exposed she was in front of him. Dread washed over her. He'd see the things she hated about her body and he'd probably run a mile. She was going to lose him, she could feel it. Gently, he caressed her chest with his lips, unhooking her bra and pulling it from her only to reveal her beautiful, large breasts.

He settled between her legs and took her right breast into his mouth, suckling gently while being careful not to bite. Not every woman enjoyed that, he'd discovered in his younger years. Sometimes he remembered the pain he felt from being kicked between the legs for it. The sound that came from Erica was so hot that Glenn was brought out of his thoughts, and let out a moan too, only to cause vibration around Erica's breast and make her arch up into her lover. He moved across to the left one, finding that it was clearly the most sensitive because of how Erica started to tremble and gasp beneath him.

"Baby, you're the most beautiful thing I've ever seen." He whispered as he started to kiss around her flat stomach and her gorgeous hips.

When he reached her matching baby pink lace shorts, Erica's heart leapt into her throat. She didn't know if she could take him rejecting her when he saw her fully naked. She was about to tell him no, but as she did there was a knocking at her hotel room door.

While Glenn let out a sigh of irritation, Erica let one out of relief and covered her face with her hands, willing her forming tears away while Glenn went to answer the door.

-TBC-

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed!**

**Thanks for reading so far!  
**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
**


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary: **Not set within current rivalries. Erica Marshall joins the WWE and is immediately thrown into the current storyline of a rivalry between Kane and the Great Khali. And while and on-screen romance develops between Erica and Kane, it's hard for an off-screen romance to be kept at bay. Please R&R!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _WWE _or the characters in it. I only own my OC.

**A/N: **I am so pleased that more people are reading this story! Thank you all so much for your support so far! So, I was a little bit of a meanie in the last chapter. I just hope this one makes up for it. Happy reading!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

* * *

**In Fiction and In Reality**

**Chapter Six**

Glenn opened the door to see none other than Vince McMahon standing on the other side, and he went bright red as he closed the door slightly to prevent his boss from seeing Erica half naked.

"Vince...Hi..." He began, realising he was just in his boxers and working his way around the door to hide himself, "What can I do for you?"

"Glenn...I see you and Erica are...busy." Vince began, winking at the taller man, "I'll let you get back to it. I just wanted to congratulate you. That performance was spectacular. I hope to see more like this in the future, the fans love you."

"Thanks..." Glenn muttered, trying to shake off the uncomfortable feeling that had formed inside him because his boss had almost seen the almost painful erection that was tenting uncomfortably in his boxers, "Um...Was there anything else?"

"No, no." He said, before shouting a little so Erica could hear him, "Have fun, kids!"

With that, he just wandered off down the corridor, leaving Glenn feeling stunned as he closed the door and locked it again, turning back to Erica who was now curled up under the bed sheets, laying on her side, staring at the bedside table. Trust Vince McMahon to ruin their intimate moment. That man was always so chirpy. Glenn often wondered how he could be so chirpy all the time. His focus returned to Erica as she let out a weary sigh, and his concern grew as he approached the bed and took in the sad expression on her pretty face.

"Erica?" Glenn asked, "You okay?"

She didn't answer him which made him feel more worried, and he climbed into the bed beside her and drew her closer to him, turning her onto her back with ease to look into her eyes. He was desperate to know what was going on with her. He hated seeing her looking so sad, and seeing her cry once that night had been enough. He didn't want to see it again.

"What's wrong, babe?" He asked, stroking her face and hair gently, "Talk to me."

"I'm not perfect." She whispered, "You're not going to want me when you see me naked."

A tear slid down her face and Glenn wiped it away, listening to her take a shaking breath as she began to speak again. He thought she was the most beautiful thing in the world. The fact that her body was imperfect made her more real to him, and he didn't know why, but it made him more perfect to her, in the sense that he wouldn't change a damn thing about her, even if he could. He wouldn't change the freckles she had down one side of her body when she didn't have on the other side. He wouldn't change her small fingers and toes, or the three birthmarks she had on her right breast. He wouldn't change the way her body wasn't perfectly symmetrical because it all reminded him that she was human.

"Hey...Look at me, darlin'." He told her, watching her tearful eyes move to his again, "In my eyes, you're perfect just the way you are. Nothing and no-one is going to change that. No matter what you have that makes you think you're ugly, or that you hate, you are still perfect to me."

Her eyebrows knotted together as the tears overwhelmed her, and she bit her lip, covering her eyes with her hands as he pulled her into his chest and held her, hushed her and kissed her. She began to calm down, breathing heavily as he spoke to her softly, rubbing her back and pressing kisses to her hair.

"I'm sorry." She told him, wiping her eyes as her trembling began to subside, "I'm so sorry."

"Don't be." He told her, "It's alright."

He kissed her lips, realising she was still almost naked and pressed against his body. With a sigh, he rolled her onto her back, settling above her once more. She gazed at him, a little confused, but as he kissed her lips deeply, she let out a moan, allowing him to settle between her legs again.

"I'm not going to run out on you." He promised, kissing her neck and shoulders slowly and tentatively, "I promise."

The way he looked into her eyes just made her tremble as he touched her underwear, wrapping his fingers around the waistband and pulling them down. He removed the sheets, eyes trailing down her body to see all of her and finding nothing wrong with her. He pulled her legs apart and he saw it. Scarring. Dark marks down her groin on both sides, all obviously scars. He wondered what had happened to cause the marks but he saw the frightened and sorrowful look in her tearful eyes. This was what she was so ashamed of? A few marks?

"I...I g-got them from..." She began, stuttering through her sobs, only for Glenn to gently kiss her to stop her.

"You don't have to explain, sweetheart. It's okay." He told her, "Don't cry..."

Covering her eyes again, Erica just broke down, pressing her legs together so her scars were hidden from view again, and curling in on herself. The pain that shot through her lover at that point was so sharp and so uncomfortable because he knew that she'd lived for a long time having to worry about what would be said about them.

"Every man hated them. That's why I never..." She whispered, "I had to do it myself, I didn't feel like I had a choice..."

"Do what, honey?" He asked, kissing her forehead and removing her hands from her eyes, "What did you have to do?"

"Men didn't want to have sex with me...And I didn't wanna be a virgin forever..." She cried softly, "So...I sort of dealt with it myself."

Glenn understood what she was saying and it made him wonder what those men had said to her about her scars. So, she had a few marks, and plenty of other girls didn't, but why should that stop someone making love to her and being in a relationship with her? He wanted to hunt each so-called-man down and kick his ass from there into the next state for making her feel so ashamed of herself.

"Babe, I want you to know that I still want to do this with you. I still want to be with you." He whispered, gently wiping her eyes, "A few little scars aren't going to drive me away from you, Erica. I fell for you because I think you're incredible, and I think you're stunning. Those guys who you were with before weren't mature enough to be with you because they couldn't accept that you have a few imperfections."

He immediately stopped talking because he realised he'd probably just hurt her feelings by calling her marks imperfections. She was looking at him with an expression of wonder though, not hurt, which surprised him greatly.

"You're human, Erica, we all have imperfections. All those little things make us who we are." He told her, kissing her lips lovingly, "By the way, you're a little ahead of the game here, compared to me."

She began to laugh as he gestured to his boxers, and he smiled with satisfaction because he knew he'd just made her feel a lot better than she had a few moments previously. She pulled them down, revealing his erection which made her eyes go wide with surprise. She smiled as he kicked his boxers off, and as he kissed down her body, she settled back against the pillows, allowing him to do whatever he wanted. He'd just earned her trust because he hadn't mistreated her or run away from her because of her body.

"Damn...You're amazing..." She whispered, taking his hand as he held onto her side, his other hand on her thigh.

He had one hell of a talented mouth, it had to be said, and as her thighs trembled through her pleasure, her toes curled against his sides, stomach pulling in as she reached her high. Voice quiet but strained, her eyes closed tightly and her body arched, while her breathing began to speed up and her muscles quivered.

"Oh, my God..." She breathed, smiling at him as he kissed her lips and massaged her tongue with his own.

She could taste herself on his tongue and that just made her want more and more from him. When she felt his erection between her legs, her body shuddered, and she realised that he wasn't wearing any protection. She didn't need a baby so early in her career with a man she'd only just become a couple with.

"Glenn...You got anything?" She asked, watching the offence cross his features before letting out a soft laugh, "I don't mean diseases, I mean condoms."

"Oh..." He chuckled, "My bad. And no, I haven't..."

"I might have some in my make-up bag..." She said, going to get up.

"I'll look. Is it in the bathroom?" Glenn asked, getting up off of her which made her realise how much she wanted the warmth of his body again.

"It's the little pink bag on the counter next to the sink." She told him, watching him return as he stood in the doorway of the bathroom, totally naked.

"I hope that this is big enough." He said, smirking as he walked back towards the bed.

"Someone's a little arrogant, aren't they?" She asked, giggling as he pinned her down and attacked her neck, chest and shoulders with kisses, "Okay, okay, I give in!"

She watched him put the condom on and settled back against the pillows, letting him line himself up against her before he carefully pushed inside of her, watching her face for any sign of discomfort. She just closed her eyes and relaxed herself, feeling him enter her inch by inch until he was fully sheathed inside her body. He gave her a moment to relax, pulling the sheets over himself to cover them both, and then he gently pulled out and pushed back in.

"Does it hurt?" He asked her, earning a shake of the head, "How does it feel?"

"Amazing..." She breathed, "Perfect..."

"Perfect, huh?" He asked as he slowly lowered himself down so their bodies were touching and so he could hold her.

He decided to stay at the slow speed he was moving at because Erica had never physically had sex with a guy before. She'd never experienced this in her life and he wanted to make her real first time special. He watched her the whole time to make sure she was okay, while trying to ignore the wandering of her beautiful little hands as they made their way around his body.

"Please..." She breathed in his ear, "Move faster..."

He did as she asked while trying to keep the pace relatively steady, feeling her gripping onto him while he listened to the sound of her moans in his ear. It felt like they were there for hours as they explored each other with their lips and their hands, but after a while, both of them felt the familiar tightness in their stomachs of their approaching climaxes. He buried his face in her neck, letting out a deep moan as he reached his high, feeling her climax around him which just sent him higher and higher until he felt as if he was floating on air.

"Wow..." She breathed as he lifted himself off of her a little to look at her, stroking his cheek gently, "You're awesome..."

"So are you." He told her, kissing her lips passionately as he gently removed himself from her body.

She sighed as he rolled off of her, and she listened to him remove the condom and dispose of it before she felt him curl up next to her, pull her into him and kiss her neck gently. She reached up and stroked her fingers across the back of his head and his neck, turning her head to kiss his lips deeply before she turned onto her back to look into his eyes.

She knew at that moment that her life had just taken a change for the better, and she realised she had something precious to keep fighting for.

-TBC-

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed!**

**Thanks for reading so far!  
**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
**


End file.
